


I'll follow you into the dark

by CeresJago



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Death Cab for Cutie song, Established Relationship, F/F, I'll post a happier one-shot later, I'm really sorry, Really sad but it's still good to read, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: Voyager will self-destruct in one minute and thirty seconds. In order to give the crew time to escape, and to destroy the ships aiming to steel Voyager's technology, Janeway must stay aboard to the last moment.





	I'll follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty sad one-shot *I'm sorry!*
> 
> I also used lyrics from Death Cab for Cutie's "I'll follow you into the dark" which I obviously do not own. I am a huge fan of the song, though, and I thought it fit really well with the story.
> 
> I love comments!!!

The bridge was chaos – consoles exploded emitting showers of sparks, and the red alert klaxon rang throughout Voyager. Janeway stood in the middle of the bridge looking sadly around the wreckage and at her crew.

She had brought them so close, and now, she’d never make it out with them…with this ship.

She took a deep breath, and stood determined as she declared for all hands to abandon ship. The statement was met with sounds of indignation and dissent, but at her proclaimed “Captain’s prerogative,” the crew had no choice but to follow orders.

As the last of the bridge crew filed out towards the escape pods, Janeway settled back into her command chair.

It had been a good run, she thought sadly, and the crew was now closer than ever to getting home – she only wished she could see the end with them. It was almost too cruel for words that Voyager wouldn’t make it home now, after they had been able to establish contact with the Federation, but, alas, when the Ktelkker decided that they needed to strip Voyager of all its technology, Janeway was left with no choice but to blow it up in order to save the integrity of this quadrant in space.

She started the self-destruct sequence with the hopes that she would be able to use Voyager to destroy the Ktelkker fleet so as to give the crew an extra chance at survival.

She waited anxiously on the bridge, guiding Voyager into position when she heard the whoosh of the Turbolift doors. She spun around anxiously, fearing a boarding party. Her heart broke when she saw who was standing in the doorway to the bridge.

“Seven,” she breathed, “What are you doing here? I thought I told all hands to report to the escape pods…” she finished, walking over to Seven. “There’s still time – you can make it to the escape pods, please don’t choose to die,” she said weakly looking up at Seven. 

Seven tucked a strand of hair behind Janeway’s ear. “You are mistaken Kathryn, I am not choosing to die. I am choosing to live – to live out my last moments with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Kathryn said sadly, “I severed you from the Borg collective only to have your life be cut down…”

Seven cut her off. “My life is not cut down, for I have only really lived with you aboard Voyager.” At Janeway’s disbelieving look, Seven continued, “You freed me – and from what I can understand about human nature, freedom is the most important gift you can give someone…aside from love,” she finished with a soft smile.

Seven took Janeway by the hands and led her to the middle of the bridge. One quick look at the readouts from the working consoles indicated that Voyager would meet its mark – giving the crew time to escape, in a minute and thirty seconds.

Holding her hands out, Seven turned to Janeway. “What do you say, Kathryn? One last dance?”

Janeway gave Seven a watery smile as Seven pulled her close and began to turn slowly around the bridge. The sounds of the red alert klaxon and the sparking consoles were drown out by the sweet and low sound of Seven’s voice singing softly in Janeway’s ear.

_Love of mine_  
_Someday you will die_  
_But I’ll be close behind_  
_I’ll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light_  
_Or tunnels, to gates of white_  
_Just our hands clasped so tight_  
_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Tears flowed down Janeway’s face freely now, but she felt at peace in Seven’s arms. She didn’t want to die, but Seven made her feel like everything would still be okay. She hugged Seven tighter, and pressed a kiss to her lips momentarily halting her song.

She rested her head against Seven’s shoulder, and could feel Seven resting her cheek against her hair as she continued singing. She squeezed Seven tightly and tried to communicate all the love she felt for her, all the gratitude that she felt that Seven was in her life. The computer continued with the countdown as Seven continued singing. They only had a minute left before the self-destruct was complete.

_You and me have seen everything to see_  
_From Bangkok to Calgary_  
_The soles of your shoes are all worn down_  
_The time for sleep is now_  
_It’s nothing to cry about_  
_Cause we’ll hold each other soon_  
_The blackest of rooms_

“Thirty seconds until self-destruct,” came the disembodied voice of the computer, and Janeway began to pepper Seven’s face with kisses, murmuring words of love softly as Seven continued to sing.

 _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_  
_Illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs_  
_If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks_  
_Then I’ll follow you into the dark…_  
“Fifteen seconds remaining.”

Seven paused her singing to give Janeway a watery kiss on the mouth. She pulled Janeway closer as she continued to spin her around the bridge.

Janeway looked right into Seven’s eyes and whispered out an ‘I love you,’ while offering Seven a sad smile.

“Eight seconds remaining.”

Seven caressed Janeway’s cheek.

“Three seconds remaining.”

Seven softly began singing, “I’ll follow you into…”


End file.
